


The Curse of My Gift

by noribora



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: I miss Haurchefant, M/M, The vault left me a broken man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noribora/pseuds/noribora
Summary: Fendell Kodal returns to Coerthas, as he has many times before. Only this time, he's alone. No warm soul to greet him. He's left to wonder what comes next, if anything at all.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Curse of My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Fendell is my OC! If you'd like to see him, you can find a picture of him here https://imgur.com/a/MCUH6vu
> 
> This is one of the first times I've been okay with posting my work publicly, so I hope you enjoy it!

Here. Right in this office.

Here, was where they’d spent countless nights. Where they came to talk. Where he would share his cooking, and be asked for stories of his adventures, in exchange for a warm place to spend the night.

Where they’d shared their first kiss.

As he approached the desk that held so many memories, Fendell’s head throbbed. Leaning against the sturdy wood, his head soon flooded with visions. Memories of days long past filled his mind. 

There was Haurchefant, sitting in the chair behind the desk. Ever vigilant in his duties, it seemed. Cut off from the world, as he looked over various papers sprawled out on the desk.   
  
  
It was then, that the elezen man looked up, looking towards the door as his face lit up.

_ ‘My love! You’re here!’ _

Rang out the familiar voice. Haurchefant rushed to the door, scooping up the one who had stepped through the front door. Of course, Fendell immediately recognized this day. It had only been a week before the day they’d stormed the vault together. The day that Haurchefant had led him inside to the fireplace, before he’d gotten down on one knee.

_ ‘Fendell. I am uncertain what tomorrow will bring. But, I am certain of this. However long my life shall last, I wish to spend it by your side. That is… If you will have me.’ _ _   
_ _   
_   
Feeling hot tears gather in the corners of his eyes, Fendell bit his lip, as those familiar words rang in his ears. He’d been so happy to hear those words, then. Now, they pierced his heart worse than the sharpest arrow any archer could craft. Of course he’d said yes. He’d been so happy, that he’d jumped into Haurchefant’s arms, sending them both to the floor in a laughing heap.

How could he have known then, that Haurchefant would jump in front of an oncoming attack? From his own people, no less. Though he’d long since tracked down those responsible and brought them to justice, it felt empty. It didn’t bring back the man he loved.

As the memory faded, and Fendell opened his eyes, warm tears streamed down his cheeks. Just when he thought he may have finally been done grieving, his ‘gift’ of the echo tore open his wounds once more. His knees felt too weak to stand; and stand, they didn’t. He found himself kneeled on the floor, fists cold against the stone wall. 

He knew that Haurchefant wouldn’t want him to live like this. Even in their last moments, he had wanted Fendell to smile one last time for him. His final words still echoed through his mind, as his body laid flat against the floor.

**_‘A smile better suits a hero.’_ **

He knew he had to keep going. If not for Haurchefant, for the sake of all of Eorzea. It seemed as if no one but the man he loved had really understood him. Maybe no one ever truly would, again.

He was taken from his thoughts by the sound of the door swinging open. Fendell’s magenta eyes travelled up, being met by a familiar set of blue ones, surrounded by dark hair. Seeing the state of the famed ‘warrior of light’, Aymeric approached silently, taking a seat next to him to lay a hand on his back.   
  
  
“... You must stop coming here to torture yourself, my friend.”   
  
  
Aymeric’s smooth voice spoke out, as he rubbed the man’s back in a circular motion. Under normal circumstances, the comforting hand of his friend would be a welcome blessing. However, in this moment, Fendell felt almost nothing. His world felt so bleak, without Haurchefant’s shining light.

“How can I? This is all I have left of him...”   
  
  
His voice was quiet, almost raspy. On his left hand, the ring from his memory still sat on his finger. The ring of their eternal promise; one that he had been robbed of in a matter of moments. His eyes traveled over the band, as he wiped tears from his cheeks. He hadn’t been back to Fortemps Manor, not since he had come to deliver the grave tidings. 

He knew he could no longer look Count Edmont in the eyes. Not when his son had died, protecting  _ him _ of all people. Why had Haurchefant needed to die, when the attack was meant for him alone?

Tears welled in his eyes once more, while Aymeric draped an arm over him. Fendell bit his lip, seemingly desperate to hold back his own choked sobs. Though he had spent far less time around the two of them, Aymeric was no fool. He saw how they’d eyed each other across the halls, and at meetings. He’d seen the infatuation in their gaze, long before any other had even suspected.

Leaning closer, Aymeric hooked his arm under the other, easing him back up into a sitting position. Though he felt like remaining limp on the floor, much like the dust he considered himself to be lower than, Fendell sighed, leaning his back against the desk. The dark haired elezen kept his arm around him, holding the miqo’te in a gentle, but firm grasp.

“Fendell. Have you had anything to eat today?”   
  
Though Aymeric knew that he couldn’t take this incomprehensible pain off of the poor adventurer’s shoulders, he could at least be there for one of his dearest friends. Fendell always seemed so eager to jump into the next adventure. So incredibly willing to help those in need. To lay down his life, if need be.

Now, for once, it seemed like it was Fendell who needed to be cared for. And he felt too weak to protest.

“No. I’ve been riding all day.”  
  
  
The violet-haired man quietly stated, not meeting Aymeric’s gaze. His simple response made the elezen’s brow furrow, as he stood from the cold stone floor, holding out his hand for Fendell to take hold of.  
  
  
“Come, then. I will find you a warm meal, and oversee your safe passage back to Limsa Lominsa. You may use my private carriage.”  
  
  
Slowly, Fendell took hold of the hand extended to him, pulling himself off of the floor and dusting off his shoulders. Despite how low he felt, the pain in his heart had at least somewhat dulled, in the other man’s presence. Perhaps, with time, they could look both fondly back on the life of their dear comrade. It’s what he would have wanted, Fendell thought.

With a deep breath, he followed his companion outside into the cold, his eyes looking out towards the bright snowy horizon.

“... Thank you, Aymeric.”

“Of course, my friend.”


End file.
